


Fanmix For "Angel of the Morning"

by afteriwake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix inspired by the fic "Angel of the Morning" by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89.





	Fanmix For "Angel of the Morning"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angel of the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619087) by [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**OneRepublic -** _If I Lose Myself (Original/Acoustic)_  
**INXS -** _New Sensation_  
**Charli XCX -** _Boom Clap_  
**VAST -** _Touched_  
**Florence + The Machine -** _Breath Of Life_  
**ABC -** _Be Near Me_  
**Lucius -** _Something About You_  
**Bif Naked -** _Lucky (Guitar Mix)_  
**Bootstraps -** _Stand By Me_  
**Flight Facilities -** _Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)_  
**Paula Abdul -** _Rush, Rush_  
**Aqualung -** _Brighter Than Sunshine_  
**Semisonic -** _DND_  
**Terence Trent D'Arby -** _Sign Your Name_  
**The Bangles -** _Eternal Flame_

[ **8tracks** ](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/angel-of-the-morning-a-supernatural-fanfic-inspired-fanmix)


End file.
